One Shot Is All It Takes
by CSI-Hottie-Willows
Summary: Cath and Gil get tipsy but a hangover is the least of thier problems!
1. Old Habits Die Hard

Title: One Shot Is All It Takes  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing of CSI  
  
Summary: Cath and Gil get a little tipsy one night and a hangover is the least of thier problems.  
  
"He cheated on me with some slut"  
  
"Cath I'm soo sorry  
  
"You know I love you and I'm always there"  
  
"You wh..."  
  
"I love you Cath I always have. Since the first time I ever saw your eyes twinkle with happiness"  
  
"I love you too Gil," she snuggles into her new found companions arms," You want to go get something to drink"  
  
"Sure just let me go fix my makeup," she giggles," Okay I'll meet you outside"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Can I get a glass of vodka straight up," Catherine tells the bartender at the French Palace," Here you go"  
  
"Thanks," she goes and sits down next to Grissom," I can't believe you brought me back here"  
  
"I can't believe you used to work here"  
  
"Oh yeah that I can believe"  
  
"You look gorgeous," someone places a hand on her shoulder and she turns aroud," LENNY OH MY GOD I didn't know you still worked here"  
  
"Yeah same position. Who's your friend"  
  
"Boyfriend," Gil smiled at that," This is Gil Grissom he got me into the LVCL. Gil this is Lenny Tarvazo my old boss"  
  
"Nice to meet you Lenny"  
  
"So you two are going together"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Congrats I've got to get back there Starry Nights coming out just about as good as you used to be"  
  
"Used to be, please that's the understatement of the century"  
  
"I'll see you later Sunshine"  
  
"Lenny"  
  
"Old habits die hard," the man walks away and Catherine turns her attention back to Gil," So you having a good time"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Look Cath I'm sorry about Chris"  
  
"Shhh we're supposed to be enjoyig ourselves...  
  
"Fuck"  
  
"What"  
  
"Ran out of Vodika you want anything"  
  
"Same as you"  
  
"Okay I'll be back in a sec don't have too much fun," after saying that he could see how much it stung her to say that in her eyes," Okay"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC 


	2. That feels soo good

Now on her 7th vodika straight both of them were a little wasted naturally Gil only had one but he can't hold his liquor and Catherine had seven and knew she was goung to have a pounidng headache in the morning but she didn't care she was just cheated on," Cath you ready to go"  
  
"Yeah you gonna drive"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Let's go back to your place Lindsey's at a friend's and I need some company"  
  
"Okay," they get up and walk out and get in Gil's Denali and begin to drive towards the townhouse at which Catherine had been many times before. Slowly her hand moves over to Gil's thigh rubbing it," You always this nice with the boy's"  
  
"No only the men"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They stumble through the door passionately kissing each other and stripping down to thier undergarnments.  
She drags him back to his bedroom and lays down on the bed and pulls him on top of her," You sure about this"  
  
"Ask me that again and I whack you upside your head," she smirks. He rips off the lace thong she was wearing and comes closer and closer to getting inside her a feeling she had longed for. And of course both of them being drunk he hadn't covered Grissom Jr. and after Eddie Catherine believed the man should do the work and got off of the pill. He unhooks her bra and pulls it off," God your beautiful"  
  
"I'm not god"  
  
"Ha, ha," he easily slid inside her giving him great pleasure causing him to orgasim," Oh...God...Cath," she began grinding her pelvis against him as she orgasimed," Oh God Gil that feels soo good"  
  
"Your lips ta.....," he trails off as Catherine gives him another orgasam," I love you Catherine"  
  
"I love you too," he rolls off the top of her and to her side," Thank you"  
  
"For what"  
  
"For being there"  
  
"I'll always be there," and with that said he comsumes her lips in another passionate kiss," You are beautiful," she smiles and both of them trail off to sleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC Sorry so short gotta sleep school!! 


	3. Hiding from the possibilities

Six weeks later Catherine walks into work as happy as can be. She goes into the break room and grabs a cup of coffee and sits down with the rest of the CSI's," Catherine, you and me db Mandalay Bay Presidential Suite"  
  
"High profile"  
  
"Yeah so the sherrif is going to be on are backs about this"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"Sara, court"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Okay Warrick you are heading to the residential area of our fine Las Vegas, 402A arson 2 dead 1 badily burned"  
  
"Arson, man"  
  
"Nick 407 robbery got valubles MGM no harmed"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"You all have your assignments lets go," every one gets up and walks out of the break room," Cath can I talk to you real quick in my office"  
  
"Yeah sure," they walk into his office and he shuts the door behind them,  
"Cath I don't want anything that's happend between us over the past several weeks to come between us professionally at least not yet"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Thank you," he gives her a hug and they walk out and head to the crime scene  
  
"Hey David"  
  
"Grissom, Catherine"  
  
"TOD, and COD"  
  
"He died approx. 3 days ago, COD gunshot wound to the head"  
  
"He's had time to decomp."  
  
"Excuse me I think I'm gonna be sick," Catherine runs out in the hallway and throws up," Cath you okay"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine smell just got to me thats all"  
  
"Cath the smell doesn't just get to you"  
  
"I'm fine Grissom"  
  
"Go home get some rest okay"  
  
"No I'm not bailing"  
  
"Go home"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Cath"  
  
"I'll go back to the lab and sleep but I'm not going home"  
  
"Fine go now," she walks away  
  
She was sitting in a Women's bathroom stall with a tear streaked face,  
"He right the smell doesn't get to me"  
  
"Cath"  
  
'I need to get a new hiding place', he walked into the womens bathroom hearing a slight sob from her stall he pushes the door open," Cath"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You okay"  
  
"I don't know," he grabs her hand and pulls her into his arms as she breaks down he knew she knew somthing was wrong," Come on there's someone here to see you,"  
he pulls her out of the stall with a confused look on her face and down to his office," Mommy!"  
  
"Hey Baby what are you doing here"  
  
"Uncle Grissom said you were sad and needed someone to cheer you up"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You're welcome," he grabs the back of her neck and pulled her into a long, deep, passionate kiss making the young girl on her mothers hip squeak.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC 


	4. Summing up and moving forward

"Grissom I need to talk to you," she sits down on the couch in his office next to him," How do you feel about us as a couple"  
  
"I think it's the greatest thing thats ever happened between us except Lindsey," she smiled he loved Lindsey with all of his heart," Would you ever marry me"  
  
"Yeah after a while"  
  
"What if something came up and you kind of felt obligated to propose would you do it because of you're feelings towards me or the obligation you feel towards the situation"  
  
"Cath"  
  
"Just answer the question Gil"  
  
"I would do it because I love you and I would be the happiest man in world when you're all mine"  
  
"I know you love Lindsey with all of your heart but what do you feel about our own kids"  
  
"I...why are you asking me all these things"  
  
"I'm just summing up our relationship together"  
  
"I would love to have our own kids"  
  
"Okay I need to tell you something but I need your promise you won't freak out"  
  
"Okay I promise I won't freak out," he put his hand on her knee," You remember the night we first slept together"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well a lot more than fantasic sex happened..."  
  
"Are you going to tell me"  
  
"I'm pregnant Gil 8 weeks"  
  
"You're...We're going to have a baby"  
  
"Two I'm carrying twins"  
  
"Oh my god all this is happening so fast"  
  
"Are you mad"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC dun dun dun (cliffhanger) sorry! 


	5. Happy

"Mad Cath I'm happier than ever I just didn't expect you to say you were pregnant with twins"  
  
"Thank god," she lets out a long sigh and he pulls her into his arms and she starts to cry,  
"Cath whats wrong"  
  
"I was just so scared that you would be mad"  
  
"I would never get mad at a thing like this"  
  
"Good 'cause thier not yours," he gets a look on his face so hard to describe," Ha gotcha"  
  
"Cath"  
  
"What"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
"You wanna go tell the team"  
  
"No I want it to be our secret for another week. It's not like we can hide it for much longer," she pulls up her shirt. He could already see a small bump forming there," Okay"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You're welcome"  
  
One week later Catherine and Grissom walk into the break room with his arm around her for now slender waist and she had a 1000 watt smile one her face as well did he it made the team glad to see them happy with each other she sits down next to him on the couch and he still holds on to her hand for emotional support and other reasons," Okay before I hand out asignments Cath and I have something to tell you"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"You guys know we've been going out for what about three months and things are about to take a bigger step in our relationship and all of our professional careers"  
  
"Cath come on"  
  
"Okay, Okay don't get your panties in a bunch  
  
"I'm pregnant," she stares at all of the dumbstruck CSI's," Hello anybody home  
  
"And besides that not even the best part"  
  
"Theres more"  
  
"Yes, I'm carrying twins"  
  
"Twins"  
  
"AND, we're getting married," she holds the ring up on her left hand displaying it to the CSI's about ready to keel over, from what they heard when Catherine was pregnant you wanted, no needed to stay out of her way if you wanted to live, and on top of that her and Grissom were coming out and that ment public affection display not that they minded but it kind of bothered them knowing they are so happy and they're all single, then put twins on top of that they were not going to survive the next 7 months.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC 


	6. Bad day and he's away

Catherine was having a bad day on top of having to go to work, her ankles hurt, she hadn't ate anything she kept down in two days, she hadn't slept in four so she looked absoloutely horrible,  
she hadn't had sex in a week, her back hurt, she had to go to the bathroom every 5 minuets,  
and her fiance was 2000 miles away. She walks into 'thier' office and sits down," Hey Cath"  
  
"What"  
  
"It's Grissom he wants to talk to you," he holds his cell phone out and she takes it from him,  
"Hello dear"  
  
"Hi how are you"  
  
"How am I, I'll tell you how I am I'm sitting here feeling crapier than ever and your sitting on your fucking ass in NYC, not to mention I'm 6 months pregnant with twins and I haven't eaten anything in the past two days so I really feel great, and I want no I need sex now," she now at a point where shes about to cry," When are you coming home"  
  
"I'll be home later tonight"  
  
"How"  
  
"I talked to the directors and they said they didn't need me anymore so I'm catching the redeye in about an hour so I will see you around 10 okay than we can do anything we want"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"How are the twins"  
  
"Fine I actually just came here from the doctors would you like to know the sex of them or should that just be our little secret"  
  
"You found out I wanted to be there when we found out"  
  
"I don't think it's going to traumatize them"  
  
"So what are they"  
  
"A little girl and boy"  
  
"Okay I'll see you when I get to the lab"  
  
"Okay I love you"  
  
"I love you more"  
  
"Not possible"  
  
"Cite your source"  
  
"Just get your ass home and then I'll cite it"  
  
"Can't wait"  
  
"Niether can I"  
  
"Put me back on with Nick"  
  
"Okay," she hands the phone to Nick who was standing there open mouthed," Yeah"  
  
"Hey Nick go down to Lenny's on Tropicana and get Catherine a Italian Beef sub with the works it's the only thing she can keep down"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Thanks," he hangs up," Hey I'll be back in 15 minuets cell phones on"  
  
"Okay," Nick leaves and Warrick walks in," Hey Cath"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"How are you"  
  
"Pregnant"  
  
"Mood swings"  
  
"Yeah it's so bad Rick"  
  
"Hey it's okay," he pulls her into his arms as she begins to sob," I just can't handle it"  
  
"Hey I don't wont to hear you talk like that. It's going to be okay"  
  
"I hope so," she snuggles further into his arms. He was a great friend who was always there for her when Gil wasn't," God what am I doing"  
  
"You're marrying the man of your dreams and having two children with him"  
  
"I'm just so out of it I need him he can't be away like this or...I just break down"  
  
"That's why I don't leave. You need someone here to care for you and support you all the way"  
  
"You are a great friend Warrick"  
  
"So are you Cath," she looks up at him with a smile on her face," Thanks"  
  
"What are friends for  
  
"So how are my niece and nephew"  
  
"Fine playing soccer with my organs"  
  
"You know what you guys are going to name them"  
  
"No I just found out the sex today"  
  
"You going to be okay," he looks into her eyes," Yeah"  
  
"Okay," he leaves," Hey Cath"  
  
"They just keep on comin don't they"  
  
"Here I went and got you some food Gris said it was the only thing you could keep down"  
  
"Thanks Nick you rock," smiling the texan leaves Catherine to eat in peace.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC 


	7. Homecoming in writing

"Hello anybody home"  
  
"Gil," Catherine gets up and walks over to him and throws her arms around his neck as she shuts the door with her foot," Hi"  
"You're never leaving again"  
  
"Oh really who says"  
  
"You're two little soccer players"  
  
"Then you can't leave either"  
  
"I'd miss you too much"  
  
"Come on lets go home"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Sara we've got a DB Bellagio take Greg"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Nick Warrick Rape Homicide Residential"  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Cath"  
  
"Yeah I know desk work"  
  
"Okay lets go," she watches as her fiance walks out with a woman who she is conserned still has feelings for him. Being six weeks from her due date Grissom confined her to CSI1 work.  
She walks into thier office and sits down at the desk and pulls out some case files and begins to sign them off one by one when she notices a blue notebook on the desk it wasn't hers so she picks it up and opens it:  
  
B I met the most beautiful woman today her name is Catherine.  
/B  
  
She quickly shuts the cover," I can't read this, can I," she opens it back up:  
  
B I met the most beautiful woman today her name is Catherine /B  
  
Below the picture is a sketch of Catherine when she was about 26 years old and sitting in on one of his lectures at UNLV. She read on:  
  
B Today I finally talked to her she says she wants to be a criminalist. I told her to call me later and we could talk about job oppertunities. God she's beautiful with her strawberry blonde locks and pale sapphire blue eyes that seem so happy.  
/B  
  
"But I wasn't happy":  
  
B Today is Catherine first day at work I'm so excited it's like I'm seventeen and Metallica is playing at the arena. Now I get to work with the woman I think I want to marry. For our children to have her eyes and smile.  
/B  
  
"I guess I didn't break you're heart":  
  
B Shes getting married. I can't believe it shes getting married. I should have said something to her about the way I feel. I love her with all my heart but so does someone else just as long as he treats her good with love and respect.  
/B  
  
"Yeah that worked out well":  
  
B He hit her. When I saw the bruises on her arms today as we went to breakfast she told me they got in bad fight and he'd never do it again. I was so angry I about fainted when I stood up from the table. How anyone could hurt such a beautiful woman is beyond my understanding I don't even think I want to understand.  
/B  
  
She looked at her arm there was a scar there from when Eddie slamed her ar in the door and broke the skin deep:  
  
B He keeps on hitting her but she won't let me help I can't stand to see her in so much pain. It makes me sick to my stomach letting her go home knowing she'll be at my doorstep later sobbing. I put my arms around her but thats all that I can do to comfort a married woman.  
/B  
  
She thought back to the countless nights she ended up on his doorstep with bad cuts and bruises crying so hard she collapsed once:  
  
B Catherine told me today that she was pregnant. I can't believe that they could bring a child in to this abusive world but as long as it's healthy and properly taken care of I'll love it as though it were my own flesh and blood.  
/B  
  
He loved Lindsey with all of his heart and if she didn't know better you couldn't tell that he wasn't her real father:  
  
B Catherine gave birth today to a little baby girl, Lindsey Marie Willows. She looks so gorgeous with her sparkling blue eyes, rosy cheeks, pink lips. Eddie wasn't there Cath called me when she went into labour she had no one but me. I cried that night knowing that Eddie was doing something behind her back it hurt so much.  
/B  
  
Lindsey brought them together at first but now it was the unconditional love they have for eachother:  
  
B He keeps hitting her and god knows how long before he hit's Linds too. He love Linds soo much and if he loves her why won't he stop hitting Cath. It's so hard. She showed up at my door last night cut up I tried so hard to hold back my rage towards Eddie.  
/B  
  
Beneath that entry was a sketch of Catherines back the night she wound up there with cuts across her back when Eddie smashed her against a mirror. He pulled about 20 chunks of mirrored glass out of her back that night:  
  
B She's leaving him!!!!!!!! Finally all the beatings stop!!!!!!!!! I can tell her how I feel!!!!! She's serving him today!  
/B  
  
She laughed a little:  
  
B CHRISTOPHER BEZICH! The guy who is touching her and god only knows what else! I had my chance to tell her and I didn't! Paul was a different story he was just a sex toy to her and he knew it but Chris I think he really loves her deep down he really loves her.  
/B  
  
Chris she hated him for cheating on her but at the same time she thank's him for bringing her and Gil together:  
  
B He cheated on her that bastard cheated on her!!!! She showed up in my office with a tear streaked face and just completely unfolded in my arms I almost cried but I couldn't I was going to tell her if she liked it or not. After about a gallon of tears I finally said 'You know I love you and I'm always there' and she said 'I love you too' GOD I LOVE HER!  
/B  
  
She layed her arm across her stomach that was the night she got pregnant and fulfilled a 18 year long dream:  
  
B Cath and I have been going together for a while. It's been 3 great, hot, sticky months. I love her soo much but for a while shes seemed to cringe from my touch it's scaring me. I love her so much but she cringes from my touch and she won't tell me whats wrong I'm scared.  
/B  
  
She never realized how much she hurt him for those two weeks:  
  
B She's pregnant!!!!! Catherine's pregnant with twins and I asked her to marry me and she said yes!  
All my dreams are coming true finally!  
B  
  
After she finished reading that one she heard a light knock on the door.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC 


	8. Confrontation

"Find something interesting to read my sweetness"  
  
"Gil I um I...I"  
  
"I don't care if you read that one, actually I'm glad you did, but I keep my deepest darkest thoughts in another book locked up where you can't find it"  
  
"Oh really"  
  
"Yeah," he walks over to her," Believe it or not Cath I Gil Grissom have secrets"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"Well I know one of them"  
  
"Really what," she put's her lip's to his ear," If I tell then it wouldn't be a secret"  
  
"Fine, come on shifts over let's go home"  
  
"Okay," they walk towards the door when Catherine puts her hand over her stomach," Gil wait"  
  
"Cath," she drops down to her knees," Cath talk to me"  
  
"Gil," she begins to fall to her side as Gil catches her," NICK SARA SOMEBODY," he yells out as Nick, Sara, Warrick, and Greg run into his office," CALL 911 NOW WARRICK, SARA GO GET SOME COLD WATER, NICK TOWELS, GREG HOLD HER HEAD," they all look at him," NOW!!!!!," Greg gets down on both knees and puts Catherines head in his lap and Grissom goes down by her stomach," Hey Gris The medics should be here in ten minuets"  
  
"Here water and towels"  
  
"Thanks," he gets one of the towels wet and put's it across her forehead the other one he takes it and puts it on the floor by her legs to see if her water broke. A small amount of fluid was soaked up,  
"What's that"  
  
"My guess is a small amount of amnotic fluid probably a small rupture"  
  
"So has she gone into labour"  
  
"No I don't think so," two medics walk in," What happened"  
  
"She put her hand across her stomach and collapsed out like a light"  
  
"We've got a pulse it's weak we need to get her to the hospital"  
  
"Okay all of you need to clear out"  
  
"I'm not leaving her"  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"I'M NOT LEAVING MY WIFE"  
  
"Okay everyone else out," everyone leaves and the medics put her on a gurnee and wheel her out to the ambulence with Grissom hot on thier tails.  
  
A few hours later the rest of the team shows up at the hospital to a horror stricken Grissom. He walks towards them," How is she"  
  
"Fine, fine she's um she's sleeping now but they said she did go into premature labor due to stress and lack of nutrition"  
  
"Lack of nutrition you mean she wasn't eating"  
  
"No apparently not I mean I don't know why," he zones off for a sec.  
  
/-FLASHBACK-/  
  
I 'Gil I... God how do I say this you remember the time I told you about a dancer I knew who looked in the mirror for three hours feeling she wasn't good enough'  
  
'Yeah why'  
  
'That was me I was bulimic for about 10 years and it reoccurs when I get really depressed'  
  
'Cath...'  
  
'When I got pregnant with Lindsey I lost a lot of wheight my first trimester I didn't gain any And after today when we got in a fight I went home I threw up about 8 in 2.5 hours I just got so mad and depressed,' she begins to break down and he pulls her into his arms cradeling her frailty,' Cath I had no idea'  
  
'I just can't stop. It pains me so bad to know that I do this to myself'  
  
'You don't do it to yourself other people do it to you'  
  
'But I let it happen'  
  
'C'mon you need to eat something,' he places a small feather kiss on her forehead before pulling her up off of the couch and taking her into the kitchen.  
/I  
  
/-END FLASHBACK-/  
  
"I need to go talk to her I think I know what caused this," he leaves the team standing there wondering what he was talking about. He walks into her room," Hey"  
  
"Hey I'm sorry about this"  
  
"It was the..."  
  
"Yeah it came back in a strong wave I thought it was morning sickness but then I realize I was forcing myself to do it and by the time I realized it was this happened"  
  
"Cath it's not your fault you've just been pushed to far the past few weeks"  
  
"I don't how you do that deal with all of my problems as if they were your own"  
  
"Because your problems are my problems"  
  
"Thank you sooo much for helping me through this"  
  
"I'm always there why would it change this time"  
  
"I don't know," she smiles as he grabs her hand and places kisses on each of her finger tips.  
  
TBC 


	9. A Midsummers Night Dream

The next day Grissom and Catherine leave the hospital," I take it I'm not going to work tonight"  
  
"You can but your not going to work"  
  
"Okay but at least I get to spend time with you we haven't had anything come in for the past couple days and we're always working so maybe we could spend some quality time together"  
  
"Yeah that sounds nice"  
  
"Nice"  
  
"Yeah nice"  
  
"No big words I like that in a man"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah it gives me the feeling that their trying to impress me with themselves not the little cocky ass who they think they are one of the other reasons I said yes to marrying you"  
  
"That's nice to know," he grabs her hand and gives it a supporting squeeze," I love you soooo much Catherine"  
  
"I love you too Gil I love you so much"  
  
"Come on let's go inside," they get out of the Denali and go inside," Go lay down in bed and I'll get you something to eat"  
  
"GGGiiiiilllllll"  
  
"CCCCCCaaaaaaaattttttthhhhhhhhhh, move"  
  
"FINE," she walks to their bedroom and he goes into the kitchen and makes her something to eat. He takes it back to their room," Hey sleeping beauty"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"You hungry"  
  
"Starving," he hands her the bowl of soup and a spoon," Thanks it smells great"  
  
"You need to eat just for a few more weeks," he places a hand on her stomach and rubs it," Cute I'm serious I don't know what happened it just came back"  
  
"Cath I don't care now we know and we can fix it"  
  
"God I love you "  
  
"You say that so much it begins to lose its meaning"  
  
"Never in a gagillion years will me saying I love you lose its meaning"  
  
"Oh really what about in a gagillion and one years"  
  
"Not even then"  
  
"So you lie"  
  
"No I never gave a definate amount of time to when it would not become true but a lie"  
  
"I'm rubbing off on you"  
  
"On the contrary"  
  
"Smart alec"  
  
"That I get from you," she finishes the soup," Thanks"  
  
"You need it," he gets up and takes it back to the kitchen and goes back and sits next to her," Gil will you read to me"  
  
"What do you want me to read"  
  
"A Midsummer Nights Dream"  
  
"Shakespeare my favorite," she snuggles up next to him and rests her head and hand on his chest,  
"Thank you"  
  
"No thank you," he opens the book," Now, fair Hippolyta, our nuptial hour draws on apace; four happy days bring in another moon: but, O, methinks, how slow this old moon wanes! she lingers my desires, like to a step-dame or a dowager long withering out a young man revenue...."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC 


	10. Italian or Spanish?

"Cath," he looks down at her and she's fast asleep," At least you're sleeping," he pulls a blanket over her shoulders and falls into a deep sleep himself. 

"Gil, Gil wake up"

"Huh, wh...what's wrong"

"You're going to be late for work"

"I'm not going to work"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm staying in bed I haven't slept in three days niether have you"

"Fine I'll call Warrick and have him cover"

"Okay," she grabs her phone and dials Warricks number," Hey War we're not coming in tonight he wants to make sure I stay in bed and niether of us have slept in a couple days could you cover"

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks a bunch"

"No problem," she hangs up and lays back down next to Grissom," You can't keep doing this you know"

"Yeah but I just want to make sure you're safe and get some sleep"

"Fine"

"Besides why are you complaining if you get to spend more time with me"

"I'm not complaining"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you...," she silences him with a kiss," You're right you're not complaining"

"That's what I thought"

"I love you Cath"

"I love you too Gil I always have and I always will"

"Until death do us part"

"Not even after death will I stop loving you"

"Same goes for me," she smiles and laces their fingers together," So what are we going to name these little soccer players since they seem to want out so much"

"I don't know what do you think we should name them"

"I was thinking something along the lines of Italian or Spanish"

"God you sound like we're ordering dinner"

"What"

"Okay what about Anabella Catherine"

"Okay"

"And let's see a boy's name"

"Wait"

"What"

"Anabella Catherine Raven"

"Why the Raven"

"It implies mystery and suspence and if these kids take after me then they're going to need a name like that"

"Okay so like I was saying a boys name"

"Ummmmm......"

"I have no clue"

"Luca Dominic Helio"

"Okay no way am I giving my son a name with Helio or Dominic in it I'm okay with the Luca but not the other two"

"Fine what about...."

"Wait I got it"

"What"

"Nicholas Alexander Luca"

"No"

"Why"

"It doesn't go together"

"Okay Mr. Smartiepants you come up with one"

"Fine"

"1 2 3 beeeeeep"

"Shhhhhhhh I'm thinking"

"Sure you are"

"Michael Lucas Alexander Constantine"

"Whoa where did that come from"

"My heart"

"I like it I like it alot"

"Thank you thank you very much"

"Okay Elvis don't hurt yourself"

"Only you could hurt me my love"

"Funny," she puts her hand on her stomach and rubs it," So Michael and Anabella"

"Yep"

"Thank you so much for giving me these children Gil"

"Thank you for bearing them"

"Just a few more weeks and then caffine becomes your best friend"

"But I'll be damned if it's not worth it"

"Yeah

"Hey you hungry"

"Are you"

"A little"

"A little, so what do you guys want"

"How about you order us a pizza"

"Okay and what would you like on that"

"Pepperoni"

"Just pepperoni"

"Yeah"

"Okay I'll be back in a minuet"

"Okay," he gets up and walks out of their room and goes and orders a pizza," It'll be here in fifteen okay"

"Yeah sure," he gets back in bed next to her," I'm gonna have to get up in fifteen minuets"

"Yeah I know," after about fifteen minuets there's a knock on the door and he goes and answers it,  
"10.93"

"Here is 15.00 keep the change"

"Thanks"

"Yeah no problem," he take the pizza back to thier bedroom," Dinner in bed how romantic"

"It is isn't it"

"You make me laugh so easily"

"That's 'cause it's not that hard"

"Hey"

"What"

"Nothing"

"So what attracted you to me at first"

"Your sence of humor, how handsome you looked, those cute little glasses you used to always wear,  
and how you looked into my eyes and accepted me for who I am and not how I look and what I do"

"Okay so what attracts you to me now"

"Your sensitivity, humor, how handsome those salt and pepper curls make you look, the cute little glasses you always wear, and how you love me for who I am internally and not who I am externally,  
and the little poems or quotes you always well quote. So what attracted you to me at first"

"Your intelligence, your sence of humor, those deep pale sapphire blue eyes that always twinkled in the night, and how you accepted yourslef for who you are as a person and not as an object"

"And what attracts you to me now"

"Your intelligence, your sence of humor, your strawberry blonde hair, the bursting star pattern I see in your eyes, and how you accept yourself as a hard working mother, wife, and woman in society today"

"Really"

"Really"

"We are really meant to be together aren't we"

"Forever and always"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	11. Say Hello

The CSI's, Brass, and Lindsey were sitting around the table in the waiting room of Desert Palm hospital. Catherine had gone into labour about 8 hours ago and they showed up about 5 hours ago," God what the hell is taking so fucking long in there"

"She's having twins Sara will you calm the fuck down"

"Don't tell me what to do"

"Hey knock it off the both of ya we've got young ears in the room"

"STAY OUT OF THIS"

"Fine but when you two are walking out in hand cuffs don't look at me"

"Thanks," they both sit down and pick up magazines. After a few minuets Grissom walks out,"So"

"She's getting an epodermal now it uh should be any minuet"

"Okay thanks for the update," he walks back into the delivery room," You think he's scared"

"Scared his life is going to change in a matter of moments I think he's terrified god knows I was"

"Wonder what they're going to name them"

"They said they had names picked out but they won't tell us"

"I know"

"Figures"

"What does that mean"

"Nothing"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here take my hand," Catherine grabs on to his hand," Okay baby one is crowning I'm gonna need a couple pushes okay"

"Yeah"

"Deep breath ready push hold it 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. Okay another deep breath and push 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. Okay last push for baby number one ready deep breath and push 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 and here we go a baby girl"

"A girl"

"Okay looks like we've got a couple minuets before baby two"

"Thank god," she lays back and as soon as she does she comes back up pushing," Cath stop"

"No Catherine don't stop baby two is crowning keep on pushing," she keeps on pushing," Okay shoulders are out just a little bit more, keep going, okay say hello to your baby son"

"A son"

"Go tell the team I'm not going anywhere"

"Okay I'll be back in a sec," he leaves and walks out to the waiting room," A girl and a boy both as healthy as can be"

"Congratulations Grissom," hugs and handshakes went around and Gil took Lindsey in his arms in a large hug," Thank you dad"

"You're welcome sweetheart," he lets go of her," I've gotta get back in there okay"

"Okay," he goes back into the delivery room. Catherine is laying there with her eyes closed," Oh god no"

"I'm not dead I'm tired I just gave birth to twins"

"Sorry"

"Sit down you look like you're going to collapse," he sits down on the chair next to the bed," Lindsey wants to see you and her new siblings"

"Bring her in here"

"Not just yet I want some time alone with you guys"

"GGGGGGGiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllll"

"Okay okay I'm going," he walks back out," Back so soon"

"Cath wants Lindsey in there"

"Yesss"

"Come on Linds," he takes her hand in his and walks back in," Mom"

"Hey babe"

"How are you"

"Tired but happy as hell"

"Sooooooo"

"So what"

"What are they really"

"A girl and a boy"

"I have a SISTER"

"Yeah"

"Yesss my day just keeps getting better"

"Come here give me a hug," Lindsey walks over to her and gives her a hug," Hey grandma called yesterday she said she was coming into town on Friday in a couple months and staying for a week you wanna see her"

"Yeah sure why not"

"Okay I'll call her later I've got to give her the news anyway"

"So can I hold Anabella"

"Yeah sure," Lindsey goes and picks up Anabella and cradles her in her arms," We did good"

"We did great"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC 


	12. Revalation

Catherine, Grissom, Lindsey, Anabella, and Michael pull up in front of the Tangiers," You sure I can do this"

"Yeah I checked it out you're in the clear"

"Okay", she opens the back seat door and Lindsey gets out and Catherine grabs Michael and Grissom grabs Anabella. They walk inside and Catherine's mother and Sam Braun are standing there," Hey mom"

"Hey Muggs"

"LINDSEY"

"Hey grandma"

"And who is this gorgeous man who I pressume is holding my granddaughter"

"Mom this is Gil Grissom"

"Well now I know she didn't pick you for your brains"

"MOTHER"

"What"

"Hey Sam how are you"

"Good and you"

"Great how's Walt"

"Good he's um doing good"

"Good, Linds you remember Sam"

"Yeah nice to see you again"

"Nice to see you too"

"Sam"

"Gil"

"Okay you guys ready for dinner"

"Yeah I'm starving," they walk into one of the Tangiers few restaurants and sit at a table," You look beautiful Muggs"

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself"

"So what have you been doing in Montana all this time Jaquline"

"Nothing really just looking after things

"What about you Sam"

"Nothing but the norm"

"Cath"

"What I wasn't going to say anything"

"Sure"

"Am I missing somthing"

"NO"

"Okay just thought I should ask"

"Sorry sweetheart"

"That's okay"

"You taking care of my little girl here"

"What"

"SAM"

"What I say"

"I never told her about that"

"Wait Lindsey doesn't know I'm her grandfather"

"You're my grandfather"

"Linds....I'm sooo sorry I never told you"

"How could you keep that from me

"How could you keep the fact he is my grandfather from me," she gets up and runs off," Mom will you take him"

"Sure sweetie," her mom takes the baby out of her arms and Catherine runs off after Lindsey.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC 


	13. Anabella, Anabella

"You know running after a track star thirteen year old teenager in four inch heels two months after giving birth to twins isn't all it's made out to be"

"How could you not tell me that mom"

"He's done somethings I just don't want to put you into and I don't know finding out he is my father is still sinking in"

"But he's my grandfather"

"I know and I should have told you"

"Damn right"

"Excuse me"

"I said damn right"

"That's what I thougt you said"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be just don't say it again"

"Okay"

"C'mon let's go inside we still have a dinner to finish"

"Do we have too"

"Yes"

"Okay," they go back inside the restaurant and sit down," You okay Linds"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Lindsey I'm sorry...."

"Can we just not talk about it"

"Sure," quiet for a few more minuets Anabella begins to whimper," Gil let me see her," she takes the young child from his arms," Baby what's wrong, you hungry," Anabella begins a soft cry," I'll be back in a while," she gets up from the table and walks back to the womens bathroom/lounge and sits in one of the chairs and exposes her breast for her daughter to grab and she begins to suckle,' I know this is so sick but this is driving me wild. God I need him now more than ever,' she looks down at her daughter with dark brown hair and bursting blue eyes," You look lust like your father

"Yes you do," she thought about her son Michael the work of art as Grissom called him looked just like Catherine with strawberry-blonde hair and the same bursting blue eyes as her. She was thankful that she had her children and that the man that gave her them was Gil but she wanted more so much more not just more kids but more everything and right now she was going to get what she wanted she was going to be on top. She pulls her breast out of Anabella's mouth and fixes her dress and walks back out," Hey Sam"

"Yeah"

"Next week starts spring break and I was wondering if maybe you would like to take Linds out to the ranch and teach her how to ride"

"Really mom"

"Yeah I mean if you want to"

"Sure I'd love too"

"Okay I'll call you later with the details"

"Sure"

"Hey Cath can I talk to you for a second"

"GGGGGGGGiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllll"

"Please"

"Fine," they get up and walk over to a hallway and he starts to kiss her," Noooooooo"

"Come on Cath please"

"NO"

"Fine you big spoil sport"

"Yeah don't act so hurt I'm not just doing it to you I'm doing it to me too"

"When we get home"

"When we get home," she runs her finger over his lips," Meeooww"

"Come on let's go," they walk back to the table," So anybody else"

"No"

"Nope"

"No"

"Okay so let's eat," they all begin to eat and chat as if nothing had happened over the past 3 years. After a couple hours they pay and Catherine and Grissom put the kids in the car and go home put them all in bed and go to thier room themselves and Grissom slides his arms around her waist and begins to kiss her neck," I love the way your skin feels against my lips"

"I love the ways your lips feel against my skin"

"Thanks for tonight"

"Why"

"I enjoyed it listening to you and your mom and Sam talk as though nothing ever happened over the past few years"

"You sat there and studied us the whole time"

"A little"

"You really haven't changed have you"

"Yes I have"

"How"

"I have a beautiful family, a gorgeous fiance, and I have someone to come home too"

"Okay"

"See I knew you'd agree"

"No you.....," he silences her with a kiss to the lips," You promised"

"I know," she kisses him back as his hand sneak up her dress pulling it over her head," Okay this is akward," he looks at her standing there in black lace bra and panties and black pumps," In your dreams Gil"

"Only you," he takes off his shirt and kisses her once again and pushes her down on the bed," Gil"

"Whhhhhhaaaaaaaaatttttttttt"

"Don't you dare put that condom on or no one will find your body"

"Caaaaaaaatttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Come on Gil why bother we're gonna endup having more kids anyway why not start tonight"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeee"

"You whine to much I hope the kids didn't inherit that"

"Whatever," she smiles and grabs his neck and pulls it down to hers. She begins to buck against him as he thrusts harder in her,"Oh GOD...So close..."

"Cath look at me," she looks up at him and he claims her lips once again," I need..."

"What do you need"

"Harder Gil harder I'm so close," he trusts once more into her and he feels her tighten around him. She finally can't hold it in any more she screams out his name riding out the orgasam he gave her. Listening to her moan his name gives him his orgasam and he explodes in her," Oh god Catherine," he collapses against her and kisses her," I love you Cath"

"I love you too"

"You always say that"

"That's cause I mean it

"Now roll over you're crushing me"

"Fine," he rolls off of her and lays down next to her," Cath what's wrong," he watches a single tear fall from her eyes," Nothing I just finally realized something"

"What"

"You make me calm, that's what me and Eddies problem was after Lindsey when we kept trying to get pregnant I was so stressed out about wanting another baby that's why I didn't concieve now if I want anymore kids we just hop into bed"

"How nice of you to think of it that way"

"Gil I didn't mean it that way"

"I know," he lays there staring deep into her eyes when a wail from one or possibly both of the twins echoes through the baby monitor," I'll be back in a second," she getsup and grabs her robe throws it over her shoulders fastening the rope in a knot and walks out of the door and goes to her son first and he's sound asleep and then to her daughter and she's wide awake whimpering up to a wail. Catherine picks her up and begins to bounce her up and down as she pulls down the right shoulder on her robe and gives her daughter her breast to suckle on. She sits down in the rocking chair they had in there and she began to rock her singing a lullaby," Anabella, Anabella siete il bambino che tengo in miei bracci. La luce della mia vita, la mia pioggia nella siccità. Bello, amare appena come me ma voi sarà sempre la vostra propria persona. Cry di Anabella Anabella mai a causa di un cuore rotto soltanto un'anima rotta. Cuori che rotti ho sofferto per ottenerlo soltanto. Del bambino Ti amo e voi siete la mie e soltanto ragazza del bambino. Metterò la mia vita sulla linea per voi e lo seppellirete sei piedi sotto il giorno che muoio mai non dimentico ti amo ragazza del bambino. Non si dimentichi mai (Anabella, Anabella you are the baby I hold in my arms. The light of my life, my rain in the drought. Beautiful, loving just like me but you will always be your own person. Anabella Anabella never cry because of a broken heart only a broken soul. Broken hearts I have suffered only to get you. Baby I love you and you are my one and only baby girl. I'll put my life on the line for you and you will bury me six feet under the day I die never forget I love you baby girl. Never forget)," Grissom comes up behind her and begins to kiss her neck," Hi you singing her that song again"

"Hi and yes"

"Come on put her back to bed lets go make more babies"

"Check on Michael and then go get in bed I'll put her down," she gets up and takes her breast out of Anabellas mouth. She goes over and puts her back in bed as Grissom checks on their son after a minuet or so they walk back to their bedroom and start a whole other round.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC 


End file.
